


I'll Check In Tomorrow, If I Don't Wake Up Dead

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [23]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Aww, Broken Bones, But Aww, Hurt Slit, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nux won't leave his lancer in the med bay without him by his side, Organic annoyed by Nux's pestering, an explanation for the brace/thing on Slit's arm, and broken bones, beat the shit out of hurt, but also annoying the Organic, like totally hurt, the feels i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit's being strangled by his own scarf around his neck. He can't breath, choking on his own hot coppery blood and the air he's desperately trying to draw in to his burning lungs. He's drowning in his own blood and the sounds of his death fill his ears as he listeners to each gasp and splutter. Slit knows he's dying, he can taste it, hear it, feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Check In Tomorrow, If I Don't Wake Up Dead

\---

Slit's being strangled by his own scarf around his neck. He can't breath, choking on his own hot coppery blood and the air he's desperately trying to draw in to his burning lungs. He's drowning in his own blood and the sounds of his death fill his ears as he listeners to each gasp and splutter. Slit knows he's dying, he can taste it, hear it, feel it. 

The coppery taste of his blood doesn't suprise him but this isn't like before, this isn't the taste of bloody kisses with Nux, not the taste of lips on his own and bitten lips. He feels sick just thinking about the comparison between the two, thinks he can taste vomit too, it probably is. 

It feels like there's someone kneeling on his chest, pressing down, down, down on his lungs, he almost thinks that they'll break through his skin. His skin feels stretched, almost like his blood is all trying to push its way out of his body, make him bleed, hot and painful in a way that makes him shiver. 

"Slit?"

He gasps, feels blood ooze from between the staples in his face, thinks he recognises the voice, almost sounds like, "Slit!" The voice has an edge of panic now, and oh- oh that's Nux. Slit feels someone kneel at his side, their hands shake as they brush gently against his face, he can hear their breathing, heavy and panicked, over the sound of his own. "Slit." And oh- that's Nux at his side but his voice is so soft and scared he almost doesn't hear it over his wheezing breaths. 

Slit closes his eyes because even in the dull light in the quiet garage his eyes sting. If he could still draw breath to speak, if he could open his mouth swallow down the blood-vomit-fear in his throat and let his lips peal apart to talk he would because Nux is right there and he's talking, nonsense things really but Slit can't reassure his driver, can't even lift his hand, briefly thinking that that must be broken. He was never one to give up but there's darkness seeping in to his eyes, a darkness that's pulling him down and drowning him faster than the blood in his lungs, he can hear Nux shouting now but he just can't-

-when he wakes up later, the Organic hovering over him and muttering about blood and bones and broken things he almost thinks Nux was a dear, a final comfort in hat was almost his final moment but then the Organic is nodding towards a figure at his feet, complaining about how he would hardly leave the other Boy to eat. Nux is curled on the floor by his bed, the darkness is pulling him back down behind his eyes but this time he can lift his hand, reach town towards his driver and take the taller Boy's pale hand in his, he falls asleep again soon after. 

\---


End file.
